Strike Witches: Battle of Mogadishu
by Clarence Potter
Summary: Based off the events of October 3rd to October 4th 1993 in Mogadishu, Somalia, the only difference is witches are being brought in.


**Strike Witches: Battle of Mogadishu**

Chapter One

The warm waters of the Indian Ocean seemed inviting but you are a fool to swim there, the sea is filled with sharks. Sun tanning on the beach was 1st LT. Anna Storch and CW3 Michele Durant, the sound of gunfire was in the air because the shooting range where Army Rangers and Delta Force operatives were practicing. Their flightsuits and M9s weren't far away, you never know when a mission might come up. The higher ups didn't like witches around, especially when they're barely wearing anything, such as now. They see them as a distraction to the troops, the Rangers and Delta operatives disagree, for them they boost morale.

"I really wish they wouldn't stare at us all the time." Said Michele as she notice the guys on the range were doing as she stated.

"Well we are some of the only witches and women on the base." Said Anna as she gave a slight wave to them.

"Don't do that. It only encourages them." Said Michele as she grabbed the blonde's arm to make her stop waving.

"I'm just being friendly." Said Anna to the brunette. Anna had alterior motives.

"You just want to sleep with one of them." Said Michele with a smirk.

"I do not!" Said Anna with a blush made even redder because it was true.

Michele saw the blush and continued to tease Anna about it until a private ran up to the two.

He stopped and saluted. "Ma'am, I was ordered by General Garrison to inform you that the mission to capture those to two Somali hotshots is a go, you are to prepare ASAP." The private then ran off to inflict his news on others that needed to know.

"Shit." Said Anna as she threw on her flightsuit, Michele did the same.

They ran to the hanger where the briefing was being held, they were greeted by the Rangers and the Delta Force operatives when they got there. General Garrison was standing in front of a map of Mogadishu or Mog as it's known to Liberion military forces in the area.

"Well now that everyone's here, let's get started. Your mission today is to capture Omar Salad Elmi and Mohamed Hassen Awale, two very important guys too Mohammed Farrah Aidid, we bring them in his rebel faction should collapse. Delta Force units are to land on the roof of the Olympic Hotel where we believe the two are located. Army Rangers are too fast rope in and secure the outside of the building and await the convoy that will bring you and the prisoners back here. Any questions?" said the General.

"What kind of support will we get?" asked one of the Rangers.

"You will get a couple of witches and maybe an AC-130 if it gets bad enough." Said General Garrison.

After that there were no more questions.

Soon they were all getting their gear and weapons together. Anna dawned some body armor and grabbed an M60 machine gun and a LAW rocket launcher. Michele put on her body armor as well and picked up an M16A2 and drum magazines for said weapon. They then moved over to their Strikers, Anna's was an AH-6J Little Bird while Michele's is a MH-60L Blackhawk. They moved onto the flight line with the regular Blackhawks and Little Birds they were to support during the mission.

"You ready Michele?" asked Anna as she put on her pilot's helmet.

"Yeah, today should be an easy day." Said Michele

The helicopters got the signal to take off and began ascending into the sky. The two witches followed, one on each side of the formation at the front. They started flying into the city when they noticed pillars of smoke coming from the city.

"What's that about." Asked Michele.

"They're burning tires. It's a signal to the militias we're coming." Answered Anna.

After they flew for another couple minutes they saw the hotel.

"Michele cover the Delta Force operators when they land, I'll cover the streets and Rangers." Said Anna.

Michele flew low, barely touching the roof, making sure the Delta guys don't get shot when they jumped off the Little Birds. Anna was watching the streets which had mini dust storms caused by the down wash from all Blackhawks dropping off the Rangers.

After some gunfire they heard someone on the radio, "Prisoners secured, moving to extract."

When the Humvees and trucks showed up that's when things started to go south.


End file.
